I am Legend
by beepybeetle
Summary: A retired Marine Officer, decorated hero and former World Champion hosts a few old friends and aspiring trainers. Follow our heroes as drama from a love triangle unfolds and a chance for a now 22 Ash Ketchum to fulfill his dream, of becoming a Pokémon master. Alternate World, or is it the real world? I dunno
1. Chapter 1

I am Legend

Disclaimer: I neither own the novel nor the movie(s) from which my fanfic derives its name.

I also do not own Pokemon (Goddamn it I need to get rich so I can just buy Nintendo and Pokémon).

**-Background-**

**The following story will contain an OC based largely off of my 12 years of Pokémon experience and an OC based off of my girlfriend. In the story, people also age slower and have longer life spans. Also, legendary Pokémon are not represented by a sole member of their type, so there can be multiple Latioses? Deoxi? etc. The nations we know today also exist, with a separate nation that I shall call Locinis (I will explain) that contains the main pokemon regions as well as other 'national' leagues situated within other nations. (This is my first attempt at a fanfic… God help me).**

**Update: I forgot to explain the name 'Locinis'. It is a combination of the words for Place and Origin in Latin, since that's the PLACE where ****Pokémon ****ORIGINated. I also forgot to say that criticism is greatly appreciated, just try to keep everything civil please. Danke sehr.**

'_Telepathy'_

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

**Pokémon Move**

-Chapter One-

After an hour of walking and letting his mind roam free, Erik stood at the front door of his house. He had bought this place soon after his commissioning as a Second Lieutenant in the Marine Corps so many years ago and decided he would never want to leave. It was a nice, spacious two story house, situated in a neighborhood that housed many of the super-rich and super-famous and like his neighbors, he had once been in those classes, but now wished to remain under the radar of the media. To him, it was stupid. What was the point of being famous if you couldn't even go to your local Seven-Eleven and buy a bag of chips? The front door opened and a noticeably worried looking Deoxys greeted him at the door.

'_I went to get water but grew worried when I noticed the pink fluffy slippers outside your bedroom were missing.'_ The Deoxys said telepathically.

"Yeah… Sorry about that one it's just… one of those nights…" Erik replied.

'_Nightmares?' _Deoxys inquired.

"Yeah… but anyways has Lorraine noticed?"

'_Nah… she's out like a rock… like always'_

"Of course she is." Erik smiled, "You ought to get some rest, don't need to worry about me okay?"

'_Sure thing.'_ Deoxys nodded and quietly walked back to one of the house's numerous rooms.

Erik quietly tread over to the largest room, situated in a separate wing in the house. His combat boots made a soft *thud* against the bamboo floor with each step. As he entered the spacious room, the lights went on and a soft voice spoke quietly to him

"FuFu, are you alright?"

Erik glared at the owner of the voice but he couldn't stay mad at her for long. She had wavy, shoulder length black hair that was combed to one side and long side swept bangs that she tucked behind her ears. Her tan skin and slender body where complemented perfectly with her beautiful brown eyes and delicate features.

"Y u call me that still… and yeah Lorraine… just couldn't sleep that's all."

She sighed and teased him, "Why did I agree to marry you. I'm missing out on so much cuddling."

To which he stuck his tongue out at her and said, "Not my fault you love me, and besides we did enough cuddling when we traveled together you butt."

Lorraine just got up and dragged him to the bed, forcing him to sit down and retorted, "Well it actually is your fault because you made me feel attracted towards you and please just try to get some sleep FuFu, we have to pick guests up tomorrow remember?" And after finishing, she planted a short, sweet kiss onto his lips and said, now take your pants, boots and socks off I'm tired."

To Erik's amazement, he did manage to catch some precious Z's and for that he was eternally grateful.

**-Next Morning-**

The beautiful California sun shone brightly through the window and right onto the face of a certain Marine.

"Urgh… Morning… Coffee… help…" he moaned. He looked around and saw that Lorraine had already left for the Los Angeles International Airport and had left him a note: 'Food is made, there's some coffee and juice on the counter. Say hi to the guys for me okay? I love you~'.

He smiled and finally managed to drag himself up and out of the bed, which he swore had fifty times the gravitational pull of the Earth in the morning and put on one of his numerous USMC Combat Utility Pants and a plain Olive-drab USMC PT shirt. "Huh… I may need to buy some normal civilian clothes." He thought to himself. He looked at his phone and realized that today would be a bittersweet one. Today he would finally be retiring from the U.S. Marines and leaving his second family. But he would also get to see old friends from times since past. But that would be for later. Now, he needed to get his teeth brushed, make sure he was clean shaven, and change into his Dress Blue uniform and sword. He sighed, realizing that this would be his last time wearing the crisp uniform and the Eagle, Globe and Anchor.

After a quick self-grooming and shower, he found his liter spray bottle and walked out into his massive backyard. There were a bunch of rose bushes, pruned and slowly dying back in the early December cold, and a large battling field, lines looking new and sharp. However, Erik didn't seem to notice these things and headed straight to a small greenhouse, filled with Nepenthes plants, many with multiple, bright colored pitchers growing from them. He remembered these plants and the connection that he shared with them. 'Our Tank Battalion's symbol is the Nepenthes. Do you know why Captain?' 'No Sir?' 'Because we are silent killers. We wait for the enemy to fall into our traps… and we kill them. With completeness and with devastating speed.' He had received every plant from grateful Marines he had once lead. To him, this and his memories, framed in paper or in his mind would be the last remaining part of his family.

After making his daily misting rounds and changing, the Major General made last minute spot checks, making sure his cover was well-formed and without any deformities. He shined his sword and the Medal of Honor around his neck one last time and sighed. 'It's the end of an era.'

At the same time, a weary group of four travelers had at last arrived at LAX and were now awaiting their ride. Despite their tiredness, they were excited to be able to compete in the Pokémon World Tournament and the Three Flowers Grand Contest. These trainers and coordinators, if they could win, could finally be crowned Pokémon Master or Top Coordinator.

"Geez I'm so tired *yawn* I wish I had someone to sleep on like you did May." A blue haired girl said, teasingly to her friend.

"See I told you, you should've invited Kenny Dawn. I don't see the big deal with him. And c'mon you could you him as a pillow like I use Drew." May teased back.

"Ha you're funny May, like I said before Kenny is about has shallow as my toilet. And besides… haven't I already told you?" Dawn blushed after saying that, her mind slowly drifting towards a raven haired boy, whom she last saw over a year ago when he had stopped in Sinnoh for a few days during a break in his travels. It hurt her heart knowing that he was probably too busy to be visiting her, with his tenure as the Kanto champion occupying him full-time. But she still hoped that he would still find time for her and most of all, that he liked her back. However, a sudden pull on her arm from her brunette friend derailed her train of thought.

"Come on Dawn we need to find Drew. It shouldn't take him this long to use the bathroom. And Serena too. She's probably still in one of those duty-free shops buying so much stuff we're gunna have to carry it for her." May huffed, with the slightest bit of irritation in her voice.

The two weary girls started heading towards the bathroom, dragging along comically big suitcases and carry-on bags. They suddenly saw a head of green hair amidst the sea of half-zombie travelers and long-distance fliers.

"DREW! How the fuck does it take you twenty minutes to use the toilet?" a now visibly May yelled.

"Sorry my dearest, there was a line for the bathroom. Such a poorly designed space for such a large facility designed to accommodate such a large number of people." He replied sheepishly.

"Now we just have to find Serena and get her before our ride picks us up." groaned Dawn. She knew that when Serena went on a shopping spree, it was like trying to stop a stampede of elephants with a stick.

"Oh yeah Dawn, you never told us who the 'ride' was. You said that you know this person?" Drew asked quizzically.

"Yeah I keep forgetting. She's a close friend of mine and was a famous coordinator. Close friend of my mom and generally just pretty awesome. But of course she's a quite a bit older than we are. Don't worry I won't miss her even in a crowd like this." Dawn said smiling.

It took the three friends over half an hour to find Serena, which understandably ticked them off. After finding their friend, the group went outside to look for their ride. A large, black Range Rover was parked near the exit, where a short lady in a T-shirt and short shorts stood near the car on her phone. Dawn saw her and suddenly she wore a wide smile and began running towards her.

"LORRAINE! HIIIIII!" Dawn sounded like a small girl, squealing with excitement. She ran up to Lorraine and embraced her, leaving her other three friends bewildered.

When May, Drew and Serena had finally walked up to the car, Dawn had already stowed her luggage away in the rear of the car and was happily chatting away with Lorraine. She briefly stopped the conversation and the two of them helped the remaining three trainers load their suitcases into the rear of the car. Then the four trainers and Lorraine then all clambered into the SUV and they were off.

Dawn and Lorraine seemed to have a lot to talk about. Serena, May and Drew all learned that they had once been neighbors. When Erik was a Brigadier General, he had been stationed at a weapons testing range operated by NATO near the Lake Verity Basin. The couple had bought a house across the street from where Dawn was living. Dawn's mother and Lorraine were friends and had both once been grade A coordinators. After a bit, both Dawn and her mother started traveling. Her mother had gone to Unova to promote contests and Dawn had begun her own coordinating adventure, in the footsteps of her mother and Lorraine. Erik had continued to oversee the weapons testing facility on the Verity basin and was rarely home, choosing instead to stay on base and personally talk with weapons contractors and other military officials. So for the greater part of a year, Lorraine was at home, with only the company of the couples' Pokémon. It wasn't until Dawn came back, devastated that Ash had left, that Lorraine once again would consistently have human company. She helped Dawn get back on her feet and suggested that she visit him in Unova and compete in the Junior Cup. But after Dawn had returned, refreshed and reenergized, Lorraine had left, headed back to the US where Erik had been offered tenure as a division commander and a promotion. But Dawn refused to let the loss of another friend hold her back once more and she continued her journey, becoming a top coordinator and was offered a modeling contract for both her and her Pokémon.

There was no doubt that she had a lot of history with Lorraine but what caught the attention of Serena was her intimacy with Ash. In her mind, Dawn was a threat.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Legend

**Right… so I decided to do some post-publish rereading… and I forgot to mention what our four friends left their country for… I will fix this mistake ASAP, if it isn't already fixed by the time you've read this.**

**Also if anyone reads this any and all reviews are welcomed (except ones that are excessively profane or negative). I need some criticism and help with writing other things.**

**I know there is a TON of background but that should be coming to a close in either this or the following chapter, which I will try to have up by the end of Wednesday.**

**Here we go… "So help me God"**

-Chapter Two-

It took close to an hour to get back to the house. There had been a lot of small talk, and many stories shared between all the occupants of the car but Serena was most intent on listening to the ones about Ash. She could not help but feel jealous that both Dawn and May had spent so much time with Ash, while he had only spent a few months before returning to Kanto and becoming the Champion. Serena was also very interested in the bond that had developed between Ash and Dawn. From both the accounts of Dawn and the things Lorraine brought up about what Dawn had told her about her feelings for Ash, Serena pictured an almost perfect relationship. She had thought that Ash had become close to her during their Kalos journey but now, in the face of Dawn's experience, it wasn't even in the same ballpark.

Sometime after Ash had become Champion, he had returned to Sinnoh, just to visit Dawn. They had spent their time in the beautiful Resort Area and apparently had even shared a room. That got Serena's mind spinning and she almost lost it, having to hold herself back from shouting "ONLY I CAN SLEEP WITH ASH".

But all this stopped when they finally entered the quiet gated community. After driving some distance in streets lined with generously spaced villas and ranch houses, the SUV stopped in a long, cobblestone driveway but curiously still opened the garage door. A Darkrai, Deoxys and a Latios waited outside and as soon as the occupants stepped out, they went out and helped unload the travelers' luggage. All five people gladly accepted the help and spent a good deal of time stretching from their long and tiresome journey. The four friends stared in awe at the house, with its red tile roofing and marble columns supporting an overhang over the graceful double doors in stark contrast to the bleak and sandy front yard, which comically had a single sign sticking out from the ground with the words "Almost the Sahara" scrawled on it. The three Pokémon then lead the travelers inside through the white columns while Lorraine left the car outside and went into the garage. The house on the inside was equally gorgeous. The four friends took their shoes off and took in every detail. There were many photos of Lorraine who seemed to be smiling in every last one and also there was one of a tan, deadly looking guy in a well-groomed, black uniform and also of a large framed photo of what looked like 300 hundred men in camo with a banner at the bottom of the photo that said "K Company, 4th Tank Battalion, 7th Marine Division CO: CAPT Erik Chen 1STSGT: 1STSGT Michael Oslin". Now they meant what Lorraine meant when she said on the car, "My fault for loving an Army guy… or is he a Marine Corps guy?" But their "sightseeing" was interrupted by the terrible smell of burning food, followed by a husky voice frantically calling for Lorraine who somehow appeared behind the group and rushed into the kitchen.

"FUFU Y U NO KNOW HOW TO COOK! I thought I did a reasonable job teaching you in college" a clearly agitated female voice said.

The husky voice responded sheepishly by saying, "Eh… sorry I guess after thirty eight years of eating MREs, having some mess bloke and you cook for me… I forgot again. And I guess having the pressure of cooking fast because guests didn't help much."

Suddenly another husky albeit less deep voice perked up and said, "Don't worry Erik I'll help and I'm sure Brock will too, just as soon as he finishes using the bathroom."

The voice caught the attention of all four travelers. The voice was eerily familiar and very welcomed by Dawn and Serena who were both thinking the same thing: "It's him… why is he here?"

The two of them dropped their stuff and ran towards the kitchen while May and Drew were not quite as excited as their friends.

In the kitchen three people were running about while a fourth seemed to have gotten demoted and was now setting the table. Dawn and Serena however seemed to lock onto a certain raven haired boy but while Serena stood near the table awkwardly, Dawn ran up to him and pulled him into a long hug, much to Serena's dismay. Ash wasn't fully prepared for the impact of an overly excited girl running into him at full speed and nearly dropped a pan with a cottage pie in it.

The bluette managed to compose herself and ecstatically said, "Ash! I'd never have thought I'd see your pretty little face here."

To which he replied, "Same goes for you Dawn. It's been too long. But I'm kinda holding a really, really hot pie right now so could you gimme some room. Thanks."

Dawn reluctantly let go and Ash put the steaming dish onto the table. Lorraine however, suddenly realized that there wasn't enough chairs and decided that they should probably go eat at the dining room, much to the dismay of Erik and Ash, the former having just set up all the dishes and silverware.

"I swear to God you do this to piss me off Lorraine." He huffed

"I love you too. Now let's get May and Drew so we can eat."


	3. Chapter 3

I am Legend

**Must… update….**

**Sleep… is… for the… WEEEEEEAAAAAAK**

**Just some side notes. The names are just combinations of my friends' names. However Lorraine is the real name of my girlfriend. Looks and other characteristics may or may not be based off of actual people.**

**THE SHIPPING BEGINS… AFTER A METRIC FUKTON OF BACKGROUND**

-Chapter 3-

May and Drew had been sitting on a plush couch in a small downstairs den, talking to each other when a pair of hands suddenly pulled them up from their comfortable seats.

"Alright lovebirds time to eat." A bluette teased.

There was a lot of talking during dinner time. May was very happy to finally see Ash and Brock again and even happier to eat Brock's cooking once again. There still seemed to be some animosity between Ash and Drew, as the two rarely spoke to one another during the meal. May, Drew and Serena also got to see the Marine in the previous photos. He seemed older, though somehow both he and Lorraine had stayed very youthful in both appearance and in personality. The three thought that he was definitely a head turner, with his build and masculine features but something was unnerving. He had his black hair cut short around his ears, that grew out longer towards the top of his head and was clean shaven. But there was something about his eyes, which appeared to be as dark as night. They were analytical and cold, like they belonged on a deadly killing machine, rather than on the charismatic and laughing person in front of them. While he had his head turned, laughing with Dawn about how she had once put makeup on his Darkrai, they also noticed faint marks running down his neck and some on his chiseled jaw line. They looked like scars from knives or deep cuts. There was also a tattoo of a heart, just the outline on his right arm which seemed weirdly out of place on the man.

After dinner, Erik and a few of his Pokémon helped bring the gang's luggage upstairs. He said however that the house only had six rooms, two of which were occupied by himself and Lorraine and their Pokémon. Two more were taken already by Brock and by Ash. Drew and May decided that they were comfortable sharing leaving just one room to go between Serena and Dawn. Ash however decided to pipe up.

"Hey uh, Dawn… you can go sleep in my room I'll sleep on the couch upstairs."

"Are you sure Ash…? You don't have to."

"Nah, it's fine really. I like couches anyways."

Dawn smiled and blushed slightly at Ash's kindness and thanked him. She then helped Ash move some sheets and pillows onto the large couch. After the old friends had gotten all their stuff put away and settled down, Erik and Lorraine decided to go to bed.

"I think we're gunna hit the hay… I'm really tired and both of us have to leave early for conferences. You guys can explore and hang out if you want. Don't really need to worry about noise our room is pretty much soundproof… heh if you know what I mean…" The two of them left the six friends to themselves. Brock decided to sleep as well, leaving just five of them left.

They did some looking around upstairs. There wasn't really much in the den Ash was sleeping in, just a ping pong table, a Mac with video software running on screen, and one with a World of Tanks background, both humming quietly. There was a bookshelf filled with random books, some on genetics, and others bearing the titles of famous novels. There was a hallway lined with photos and oil portraits leading to a balcony filled with orchids and other exotic tropical plants. The friends decided to go downstairs and look around. There wasn't really anything spectacular, lots of plants, random framed fossils and colorful slabs of rocks and old French furniture. Ash had wandered near a few closed doors while his friends went into the backyard. He heard a few voices yelling things about swimming trunks and pool but chose to ignore them for now, choosing instead to explore the numerous nooks and crannies of the house. There was a large set of double doors that were slightly ajar, a warm glow coming from outside. Ash took a peek in and saw that the room was filled with flags, swords, old rifles and guns and beautiful Victorian Wardrobes. His curiosity got the better of him and he quietly stepped inside the spacious room. A large, heavy mahogany table was situated against the only window in the room. It was filled with notebooks, papers and documents. Antique firearms hung from or lay against the walls. The room's fireplace had the USMC's flag proudly displayed as well as a sword, crossed with the flag. He sat down at the table and scanned the documents. There was a nameplate that said 'MAJGEN CHEN, CO 7TH DIV'. A lot of the documents were new and had numbers and abbreviations that made no sense to Ash. However, a stack of old, battered notebooks caught his attention. Many had torn covers, pages peeling out of the spine and rips across the covers. He leafed through them, and managed to get through the first two or three before a pair of warm arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey there Mr. Cutie-what." a soft female voice said.

Ash spun around and saw Dawn smiling at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you went swimming with the others."

"No, I couldn't find my swimsuit so I went inside and went looking for someone to talk to. Besides, Serena sometimes looks at me with malice or ignores me so I didn't really want to tick her off. What are you doing?"

"I'm reading these notebooks. I was bored and somehow found myself in this chair and this table so… yeah."

"Do you really think Erik would like us reading those? I mean they could contain love letters and other things that are of that nature."

"How did you know these belonged to him? And no, these seem to be logs of what he did, like his work schedules."

Dawn grabbed a notebook and said teasingly, "They have his name on the cover you dummy." She opened it and leafed through it, and immediately her face darkened. "Look… I… I don't know what to make of this…"

Ash took the notebook and examined it. On a yellowed page, wrinkled from water droplets, the still blue pen ink inscribed onto the paper: 'The cost of battle is tremendous. The price in blood is unfathomable. But man will always answer his brother's call in his time of need and for that, his spirit is priceless.' which was followed by 'The 162 men killed serving K/4Tank'. Ash flipped the page and column after column of names filled the page. 'Johnson, Emil K. LCPL… Ryans, Jack. SGT… Larson, Donald M. 1stLT, XO K/4Tank'. 162 names in all. The next page was blank, still wrinkled with water droplets, which by now Ash realized were tears.

Dawn was the first to speak. "Wow… these guys… they could've been someone's husband or father or son…" She looked up at Ash, "or even their best friend."

Ash smiled at her. "I didn't realize how much I missed you until I saw you today… you've become so beautiful…"

"Oh stop" Dawn blushed. "Since when did you become less dense and started noticing?"

"Since you came back Dawn."

Dawn pulled him into a hug and smiled. "You know, I've missed you a lot too. Ever since I started modeling and became televised more and more, people always kept saying I should date Paul or Kenny or this celebrity or that celebrity or whatever… but I always saved my heart for you Ash."

"So… wait do… are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"

"Depends Ashyboy. What are you thinking?" and Dawn planted a long passionate kiss onto Ash's lips.

Meanwhile, at the pool.

"Awh c'mon Serena tell us why you give Dawn the evil eye. We won't tell her." May half teased, half pouted.

Serena rolled her eyes. She had been trying to rest in the warm little pool that lived right outside the back door of the house, but for the last fifteen minutes, this was the only thing May and Drew had said to her.

"Ugh you guys are unbelievable. Okay you promise not to tell?"

"We promise" May and Drew said at the same time.

"Okay… well you know how Ash and Dawn have quite a history with each other right?" Serena said. "Well, I'm jealous okay? I'm jealous of the way Dawn and Ash talk and laugh with each other and their intimacy. I see Dawn as an obstacle in my path in getting to Ash. That's why. Happy?"

"Oh hoho… we've got a little drama llama on our hands don't we?" Drew teased.

"Shut up guys."

"Well you better act fast, because Ash is eyeing Dawn as well." May said, causing Serena to flush.

"I… I'm not sure…I jus-"

"It's fine I'm sure Ash is too dense to do anything anyways."


	4. Chapter 4

I am Legend

**To whoever reads my fic, I will attempt to update frequently. Any suggestions or reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

-Chapter 4-

It was finally morning once again, the sun shining through the windows as a new day was born. Dawn thought that she had been the first to wake given the quiet in the house, however the smell of food cooking told her otherwise. She brushed her hair and decided to wear her signature white beanie, despite the weather outside already being a scorching ninety degrees. 'Oh right... I'm in Southern California where the sun burns hotter than a Charizard.' she thought.

She rushed downstairs, expecting to find Lorraine cooking, but instead saw Ash helping Brock cook and set tables.

"Good morning Dawn, sleep well?" Ash cheerfully asked.

Dawn's face turned red at the memory of the kiss they had shared the previous night, but managed to squeak out a rather unconvincing "Good".

However Ash hardly paid notice to the answer because at that moment, it seemed his eggs on the pan overstayed their welcome, and began to smoke.

"GODDAMN IT ASH GET IT OFF THE STOVE!" Brock rushed over and immediately turned the electric stovetop off.

"Ehhe... Sorry bout that I forgot eggs aren't heatproof." the raven haired trainer replied sheepishly.

Dawn only giggled.

After everyone had woken and eaten breakfast, Brock took a note out of his pocket. "Before I forget to tell you guys, Erik and Lorraine are gunna be gone for the rest of this week. They're out of state for a high school class reunion so we've got the place to ourselves. Now Erik didn't write any rules he just saids to behave and..." Brock turned red, "Remember to clean up after a rodeo. Well, that's interesting. Anyways, he said that there is a lot of food. There is a rented car at the Enterprise nearby and the wifi code is upstairs. His Pokémon will assist with stuff. There is a building that is in a small gated lawn out back that's off limits but other that, we can do just about whatever. I think I'll get a cab and pick the car up. I do need one to get to the stadium the World Tournament is hosted in since I'm on the medical team." Brock finished and got up to leave.

A Latios entered the kitchen and using telepathy, asked to take the plates away. Itself and a Darkrai then proceeded to wash them with lightning speed, finishing in seconds, then proceeding to go outside, followed by an Xerneas, Haxorus, Genesect and Deoxys.

"Man Erik has some strong Pokémon, why does he have them?" Serena remarked, observing the Pokémon battling each other and playing around.

"Wait... You don't know why?" Ash seemed shocked.

"No... I thought he was just a Marine..."

"WHAT... Serena, I thought I taught you better than that."

"Actually Ash you left Kalos before teaching me much of anything." Serena replied, a little irritated.

However, Ash no attention to the comment, instead he started to lecture Serena. "He is one of the most famous Pokémon trainers like ever. EVER. He's like the idol of almost all Pokémon trainers."

"Here we go..." Dawn, May, Drew and even Pikachu all rolled there eyes and left.


	5. Chapter 5

I am Legend

**I was updating on my iPad and just couldn't stand typing on it so Chapter Four ended up being a really small chapter. Anyways, the PWT and contest should be starting soon. Serena will also begin losing it so stay tuned for that.**

-Chapter 5-

*Years Earlier*

"XERNEAS SET UP AND GET MOVING ONE **SLUDGE BOMB** IS ALL IT'LL TAKE!" A black haired trainer ordered the Life Pokémon. It began moving with lightning speed on its slender, sword shaped legs, while a Power Herb around its neck began to glow.

The announcer exclaimed, "Xerneas is now using its signature move, **Geomancy**, making it a potent sweeper. Will the World Champion's Gengar have a counter to the already powerful Pokémon's boosted strength?"

The Gengar facing off against Xerneas was trying to track the Life Pokémon's movements but to no avail. Then out of the blue, a massive amount of pure Psychic energy slammed into the dual Poison/Ghost Pokémon, sending the ghost flying back. When the smoke cleared, the Gengar lay face down, unmoving while Xerneas stood by the side of its black haired trainer.

"Gengar is unable to battle, which means the challenger has won!" a referee shouted.

"IT HAS HAPPENED FOLKS, THE YOUNGEST WORLD CHAMPION HAS DONE IT, WINNING THE ENTIRE TOURNAMENT WITH JUST AN XERNEAS. WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!"

The Xerneas and its trainer embraced while the rest of the young trainer's team and a girl with short black hair all ran up to congratulate them.

*Enter Ash and Serena*

While the rest of their friends had long left, Ash was still downstairs, rambling on about the record-breaking sweep that Erik and his Xerneas had pulled off. Serena wasn't really listening. She just stared at Ash, blushing while he went on and on…

However, May and Drew were watching the two from the second story.

"Look at Serena. She's just drooling at him. I don't think Ash even notices."

"He's about as dense as a neutron star, Drew. I don't think he ever notices, especially when he's caught up in Pokémon."

"Hey Drew, why don't we get Dawn and go outside so we can practice a bit for the Festival. I heard Wallace is judging this time and I really want to impress him this year."

"Sure thing my dearest, let's get Dawn and sharpen our skills a bit."

After getting their friend, who was busily answering fan mail on her laptop and tweeting to promote a fashion line, the three headed outside, passing Ash and a now very bored Serena, still trapped by the endless fanboying of Ash.

After an hour of relentless battling in the sun, which in California, even during winter, shines with merciless tenacity, the three coordinators decided to stop and catch their breath. It also seemed that Ash had finally stopped lecturing as he and Serena began walking towards the group, who were sitting on the ground with their Pokémon.

"Enjoy the AC Ash?" Dawn asked teasingly.

"Very much, thanks for asking." He stuck his tongue out at her. He left Serena's side, instead plopping himself down right next to the bluette and around at the massive backyard. There really wasn't much there, most of it was paved over. There was a greenhouse with plants in it, a large, fenced off portion towards their right side with what appeared to be a smaller house. A tennis court was off to the left and the battlefield directly in front of them.

"Hey Dawn, why don't we have a battle? It's been a long time." exclaimed Ash.

"Sure! Though I don't think I stand much of a chance Mr. Champion." Dawn replied.

"Heh. I'll go easy. But I'm using some strong Pokémon so be warned."

Ash stood up and offered his hand to Dawn, causing her to blush and eliciting a glare from Serena. However the two took little notice, though May and Drew, both of who were watching, saw her and both laughed a little inside. Dawn and Ash both took their places on the field, Drew volunteering as referee.

Dawn was the first to send out a Pokémon, choosing her Rabbit Pokémon. "Alright Buneary, Spotlight!"

Ash couldn't help but smile when he saw the little brown rabbit blush after she saw Pikachu but soon let out his first Pokémon as well. "Lugia, I choose you!"

'Shit, this must be the Lugia that he befriended on Shamouti Island… I didn't know he captured it." Dawn thought.

"Alright Dawn, ladies first." Ash's voice brought her back down to Earth. She smiled and yelled back with a smile, "I warning you, I'm not holding back. Buneary, use **Ice Beam**, then use **Dizzy Punch** on the **Ice Beam**!" Buneary shot an **Ice Beam** into the air, forming a massive ball of ice. Then, with impressive power, leapt into the air and smashed it into hundreds of sharp, icy shards.

"Quick Lugia, use **Protect**!" The shards rained down like an icicle shower from hell, but the barrier Lugia created was impenetrable. "Now! Use **Aeroblast!**" Lugia launched a massive vortex of air at Buneary. Buneary instinctively tried to avoid the scary looking tornado, but it wasn't fast enough. The vortex shot Buneary what looked to Ash must've been ten to twenty meters. Drew was speechless. Pikachu and Dawn ran over to Buneary, both with a worried look on their faces. It was pretty clear Buneary was out. Ash ran over quickly too, with Lugia trailing him.

"… I'm so sorry Dawn… I didn't think Lugia was that strong…"

"It's fine Ash… Buneary will be fine right?"

Buneary opened its eyes and weakly smiled, "Buneary."

"Maybe we shouldn't continue" Dawn said. "I don't want my other Pokémon getting hurt. I still need them remember?"

"Yeah good point. I'm sorry." And what Ash did, Dawn least expected. He pulled Buneary and the bluette in for a hug. While Dawn thought it would've been better if Buneary wasn't there in the middle, she still enjoyed it tremendously, and was blushing furiously.

"Looks like you were right Serena." May said. "You better act fast or he might just slip right out of your fingers."

Beside her, Serena looked absolutely furious.


	6. Chapter 6

I am Legend

**So it begins…**

-Chapter 6-

After a devastating assault from Lugia, Dawn decided to take a break, sitting down next to May. Serena quickly shot her a look, which Dawn seemed not to notice. But she did notice when Serena decided to get up and challenge Ash.

"Hey Ash, since you left Kalos, I did a lot of training so I'd be stronger when I saw you again. Now I want to challenge you. What do you say?"

"Sure! That'd be great." Ash replied.

Ash still remained on his side, with Serena taking up the side Dawn had once been. Drew still stood in the ref box. He said, "Let's just have a quick three on three then go back inside, it's far too hot out here."

"I agree. I'm going to give you a break Lugia alright? Lugia return!" Ash returned the giant legendary and grabbed a second Pokéball. He also took out a black bracelet, which had a small, multi-colored keystone on it. He looked at the Pokéball and smiled.

"It's been a long time Charizard." He threw the red and white ball, which opened to reveal the orange dragon, bellowing flames from its mouth. Its roar sent a chill down Serena's spine. She grabbed one of her Pokéballs, and threw it. A Kadabra popped out and stared Charizard down, but Charizard stood his ground, unmoving.

"Okay Serena, once again, ladies first." Ash said, then winked at Serena, which caused her to blush. She turned towards Dawn and smirked, who noticed and flushed. 'Why must you do this Serena.' she thought. 'If I think what you're thinking, this means war.'

"Kadabra, use **Psybeam**!" A wave of psychic energy flew at Charizard but Ash quickly ordered it to use a **Steel Wing** to deflect it. The **Psybeam** was harmlessly deflected upwards and Charizard took to the air, flying high above the trainers.

Ash pressed his hand to the Key Stone, causing Charizard to evolve once again. "Charizard use **Dragon Dance, **the dive in with a** Fire Fang!**"

Kadabra was on edge, trying to predict when and where Charizard would strike but it seemed as if Charizard had perfected the art of surprise. A black streak hit Kadabra with such intensity the entire field rocked. A massive fire ball was followed by a tremendous plume of dust. When the cloud cleared, a very Knocked out Kadabra lay on the ground.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Charizard wins. Therefore Round One goes to Ash." Drew proclaimed.

Serena withdrew the defeated Psychic type with a sigh. "You did well Kadabra."She took out another Pokéball and threw it out. This time, an Umbreon appeared.

"Wow" Ash remarked. "I haven't seen an Umbreon in ages. You must've trained really hard for your Eevee to have evolved into an Umbreon"

"You bet I did Ash." Serena replied with a smile. "But anyways, let's continue. Umbreon use **Quick Attack**!"

While the battle raged on, May turned to Dawn with a sly smile on her face. "Hey Dawn, looks like you've got some competition on your hands don't you?"

Dawn turned to her friend with a deep blush, and tried to sound confused. "Wha... What do you mean May? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Awh c'mon Dawn. It's so obvious. You have a massive crush on Ash. Just the way you look at him and the way you flushed when Serena got a wink from Ash. Don't hide it Dawn. You're... jealous." May began to giggle, causing Dawn to blush even more, her cheeks as red as the roses growing around the house.

"Alright you got me you butt. But don't tell anyone because I intend to win. I have a plan... well, kinda. Well, remember that night where you guys went to the pool, but I didn't find my swimming stuff?"

"Yeah...?" May was really curious now. She moved even closer, completely ignoring the battle that was ongoing.

"Well, I found him reading some old notebooks, and something in them really clicked with me. I just... I couldn't help it. He had kinda hinted at it (I'm implying that Ash hinted that he liked Dawn if you forget) but I just grabbed him in and... we kissed."

May couldn't hold it in. She started squealing like a little girl, drawing curious looks from Ash, Serena and Drew. "Ohmygosh Ohmygosh are you guys 'going out' then?"

"No... after we kissed we just kinda sat there, we didn't really say anything. But I plan on dragging him into my room and I'm gunna ask him out or force him to do that. BUT... please don't tell anyone, especially not Serena. Okay?"

"I promise." the brunette coordinator replied.

By the time they had finished their conversation, Ash and Serena's battle was reaching its end. Serena was down to just one Pokémon, her Delphox, while Ash's Charizard remained virtually unscathed.

The two coordinators watched as a **Blast Burn** from Charizard followed by a **Dragon Claw** left Delphox crippled, panting for air as Charizard casually strolled up to it. The black Dragon smiled at the fox, opened its mouth and launched a blinding beam of light, a **Hyper Beam** which dispatched the already weakened Delphox.

"Return, Delphox." Serena looked dissappointed. She had wanted to battle to show that she was improving as a trainer and had wanted to impress Ash. But instead she felt like she had made a fool of herself. But suddenly, a she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Ash, smiling at her.

"Hey, you did great. You've really improved. Many challengers I get at the Indigo Plateau can't even do that much damage to my Charizard, even when it isn't Mega Evolved. He may not have shown it but you put up a great fight. I was impressesd." He smiled kindly at her. "Now cheer up. We can heal your Pokémon with some revives Erik bought for us and take a break."

Ash's words made Serena feel substantially better and she smiled, even running a little to catch up with the group.

Brock called in not long after. Ash's phone started ringing while the group was watching Netflix upstairs.

"Hey uh Ash, turns out the lead Pokémon doctor is sick with a case of pneumonia, so I have to stay at the resort where the World Tournament is being held at until the entire thing is over. I probably won't be able to come and visit, I can only drop by to pick my stuff up tomorrow. There are a ton of things that I have to do."

"Darn. That sucks. I guess we'll reunite at the Tournament then." Ash said.

"Yup. Now I have to go. There's a Nurse Joy not too far from the main clinic... hehehe." And with that, Brock's line went dead.

"Well what was that about?" Serena asked.

"It was my friend Brock. You know, the cook? Spiky hair and almost no eyes. He's one of the trauma doctors at the World Tournament and he has to stay there because the main doctor there is sick. It's a shame too. You never really got to meet him."

May suddenly piped in, " Wait... Then who's gunna cook?"

"I guess I will. Brock taught me a lot okay? Trust me." Ash replied.

He decided to get started since he found the reality show the others were watching uniteresting. When he got to the kitchen, he already had company. A Deoxys wearing a chef hat and white apron, which Ash had already seen helping out many times before, was there, attending to some delicious smelling stew on the stove.

"_Hello. Glad to see I'm getting some help_." the Deoxys said telepathically.

Ash stood in awe. "Whoa... You're the Deoxys which Erik used to sweep the entire Sinnoh Elite Four..." he said, eyes sparkling.

_"Yup. But right now, I'm the Chef de Cuisine. Could you help me get some plates and maybe prepare a shrimp cocktail? There's some shrimp in the fridge and some bomb cocktail sauce somewhere in there too."_

Ash and the orange legendary worked together to prepare food, with occasional visits from other Pokémon, whom were also Erik's. Most came to get snacks or fruit, others to help with the cooking. After finishing cooking, the two set the table and Ash put a Shrimp cocktail at each of the five seats surrounding the kitchen table.

"Hey where do you guys eat?"

_"We have our own kitchen in our room. Darkrai is a pro cook and Latios makes the best Smoothies so we just eat there. You guys are welcome to join us too if you so choose."_

"Wow... I get to not only meet but also eat with the strongest Pokémon in the world...?" Ash sounded like a school girl fangirling over their favorite boy band now. Deoxys only chuckled.

After a filling dinner and some story sharing and small talk, the friends decided to shower and get to bed. It was late, with the full moon hanging like a diamond in the sky, and many Lunatone congregating in the wide open areas beyond the house.

Ash had used the bathroom in Brock's room to shower and brush his teeth, however he chose not to stay there for fear of misplacing one of Brock's belongings in the room. He took his shirt and pants off, leaving on just his boxers and laid down on the couch, with Pikachu, already asleep in his own little sleeping bag and scanned the room. But since the entire house was dark, it was hard to see anything, so he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"Pssst, Ash." A soft voice broke the silence.

Ash felt a hand on his shoulder rock him gently. "Huh... Who is it...?" he replied groggily.

"It's me, Dawn. I can't sleep, let's go talk. Pleaseeeeee." the first voice pouted.

Ash who was now wide awake consented, getting up slowly and grabbing a pair of shorts and a white shirt. He followed Dawn into her room, which was at the end of the upstairs hallway. He followed her in and was stricken by a blinding light, which was just the ceiling light. It was here that Ash realized Dawn was wearing nothing more than a big shirt and probably just a pair of panties, since it didn't look like she was wearing a bra of any kind. He began to blush, but Dawn didn't really take notice. She was looking out the window, and out towards the vast California desert. Ash couldn't help but look her up and down. He was mesmerized by her curves, long legs and waterfall of silky, glossy blue hair. Ash snapped out of his trance and began to make his way to Dawn. Dawn turned towards him and also began to blush a deep shade of red, and when Ash saw her, he realized he didn't put his shirt or his shorts on.

"Uh, Dawn? Earth to Dawn do you copy?" Ash teased.

"Oh shut up I'm still haven't lifted off yet." she retorted. The bluette once again began gazing out the window and said, "It's beautiful, the Silver Desert."

"The Silver Desert?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, it's the desert that surrounds this city. They call it that because when the moon is out, the sand reflects the light and makes the entire desert look like liquid silver."

"Huh you're right. It does. But I'm bored. Let's talk or something." Ash pulled Dawn over to the bed and the two sat down. They were still facing the window when Dawn spoke first.

"Ash... Remember that kiss... that we had the other day?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well um..." Dawn stuttered and began to blush. "I was just... um just thinking that..." she stuttered again, and mentally started punching herself.

Ash however rescued her. "You know Dawn, I was thinking that too. I thought about it all the time after we kissed. And I know that I love you Dawn. You were always there for me, you would always cheer me on and we were the best of friends. We didn't argue like I did with Misty and you were a hell of a lot more confident than May at first. And I liked that. I don't even know about Iris and Cilan bless them. Serena was alright but I didn't really travel with her like I did with you. It wasn't until I had become Champion that I realized how much I missed you. I'd always see you on TV and it would hurt me a little everytime because I knew that I missed you and could see you, but I couldn't. I love you."

Dawn just sat there, her jaw muscles failing her at that moment and her jaw just dropped open. "I just... Screw this." The bluette locked her sapphire eyes with the raven haired trainer's brown ones and this time, it was Ash who kissed her. A short, sweet passionate kiss that melted her from the inside, the kind of kiss that you accept little by little, then all at once. Ash broke away from her, blushing but he stood up and said, "So are we a couple now?"

"I guess." Dawn replied with a smile.

"Well, I uh... better get back now."

However Dawn quickly grabbed his arm and said, "Can you uh... actually sleep with me? It gets kinda cold and lonely."

Ash hesitated a little but he just couldn't say no to the bluette's pouting face. He clambered into bed alongside her and with her head resting on his chest, the young couple fell into a blissful slumber.

**Quick note. I did kinda borrow a quote from TFiOS, which I was forced to read, thanks to bae. Also a note, Charizard can learn Dragon Dance through breeding. Let's pretend he had some Dragon type parents okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

I am Legend

**I don't really have anything to say this time around... So let's tell a joke. What do you call an undead bee? A zombee. God help me.**

-Chapter 7-

As Ash and Dawn drifted off to sleep, another trainer, several doors down was already in the world of dreams.

*Dream*

After defeating Olympia in a heated battle and getting his seventh Kalos badge, Ash and Serena were sitting down in a small café in Anistar city. Serena found it hard to look at Ash without blushing. She just stared intently at her food, her cheeks slowly turning a rosy red.

Ash looked at Serena a spoke quietly to her.

"Hey, uh... Serena are you alright?"

Serena looked up a blushed, not really sure about how she should answer.

"Uh... I'm fine I guess." She facepalmed herself mentally, thinking 'You had the chance, why didn't you tell him'

Ash didn't look entirely convinced, but continued eating his food. Serena decided however, that she should just tell him. 'What's the worst that can happen? I mean he's just gunna say no.'

"Uh Ash?" Serena meekly tried to get his attention.

"Yeah Serena?"

"I uh... Just wanted to say something. And I don't really want to make anything awkward, but... I think I love you." Serena was tomato red by the time she finished. Ash looked temporarily dazed, but he quietly replied, "I think I do too. And I was planning to ask you but I guess now would be the best time... uh Serena, will you be my girlfriend?"

*Oh so cruel reality*

Serena smiled blissfully in her slumber, completely unaware of the cruel reality that she would be hit with.

Dawn and Ash thought they were the first to wake up. When Ash's eyes fluttered open, Dawn was already awake, her eyes already gazing into his face.

"Good morning beautiful." he said to her with a smile.

"Good morning to you as well." Dawn answered, pulling him in for a kiss. "Now let's get dressed and go downstairs before anyone notices."

After the two of them got ready, the ran down the spiral staircase, hand in hand, laughing. However, they had company as May and Drew were already down there, giggling at Ash and Dawn.

"So love birds, enjoy sleeping together last night?" May said, with a sly smile.

Dawn and Ash both turned really, really red and replied together, "We didn't do what you think we did."

"Sure Dawn. But what Ash said was soooooo cute." the brunette replied.

"I agree. I guess Ash isn't such a dense dummy after all." Drew chimed in.

Suddenly, Ash realized something. He turned towards May and with a slightly irritated voice, demanded, "Hey I'd like to know how you guys know all this, you nosy SOBs. You didn't eavesdrop did you?"

May laughed and replied, "Guilty as charged. Dawn told us that she was gunna ask you out, so I wanted to hear the whole convo. Drew was showering, and couldn't find me so he went looking. When he saw me leaning against the wall, he called my name out and almost blew it for me but I shut him up and we both listened." She then turned to Dawn. "You didn't finish you butt. Ash had to bail you out." She stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at May but soon asked, "Exactly how much did you hear?"

Drew said, "We stayed there until you started moaning Ash's name and we thought you guys were already doing the deed, but we poked our heads in and you were just having a nice little dream about him."

Dawn blushed even harder. "You guys tell anyone and I will take every knife Erik has in this house and throw them at both of you. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." the coordinator couple replied.

At this point, the two couples had realized that Serena was still not present. They assumed that she was asleep, which with a quick check, confirmed their suspicions. Serena was still caught up in her fantasy dream world, and had not wanted to leave.

Ash decided that they should go and eat with the Pokémon, saying what Deoxys had told his the previous day. Since no one wanted to cook , they all agreed and walked towards a set of double doors, which they assumed was the entrance to where the Pokémon lived. Unsure of what to do, Ash knocked on the door and immediately, distant footsteps were heard. The door quickly opened and a Haxorus opened the door. The four friends were taken aback, not sure about which shocked them more, the six foot tall dragon that answered the door, or the fact that it was talking. In English. To them.

"You must be the guests we have over. Deoxys told us about you guys and his invite to you for eating with us. Come on in." it said in a deep, rich voice.

The friends followed the Haxorus into what looked like a whole other house. It was furnished very differently from the main house. Furniture which was noticeably newer and minimalist in design lay spread out around a fireplace. Trophies and badge cases line the wall and the mantle. There were several doors and a door leading outside. There was even a staircase, though that just led to a balcony.

"Darkrai is making some BLTs so just give us a few minutes." Haxorus said.

The four humans walked over to the fireplace, where a whole assortment of display cases were placed on the mantle. There were also shelves full of trophies and ribbons, many of which Dawn, May and Drew recognized because they had them. There were two framed pictures, one with Erik, in his USMC dress blues, looking much younger, surrounded by his six Pokémon, holding a large gold trophy. Next to him, stood Lorraine, this time holding a trophy and ribbon. Six Pokémon, a Latias, Milotic, Dragonair, Empoleon, Bellossom and Gardevoir surrounded her.

"Hey look Dawn" May said, "They're just like you and Ash, a trainer and coordinator couple."

"I guess you're right May." Dawn said back.

It was at this time that Darkrai poked its head around the kitchen doorway, into the room where the friends were standing and, using telepathy, said, "_Lunch is ready_."

After a delicious lunch, the young trainers went back into the main part of the house, to find Serena still asleep, mumbling something about Kalos and love. They decided to leave her be, and the gang hung out downstairs, playing some random board games, using the computers and watching TV. Most channels were running programs on the Pokémon World Tournament's preparation and interviews with different team members. Ash's name was mentioned a few times, as was Serena's but nothing of paticular interest was said. The group just ended up on their phones, replying to fanmail or making meaningless posts on their social networking apps. The quiet of the day was broken by a sudden ringing of the doorbell. Drew rushed over, and seeing it was Brock, opened the door and welcomed him in.

"Hey Drew, how's it going? I'm just here to get my stuff, and to bring some news."

Brock walked inside, eliciting some 'hey's and 'hi's from his friends. Brock smiled and greeted them back.

"Hey guys. Can't really stay for long so gotta talk fast. Erik and Lorraine have been snowed in, knowing what weather conditions are like in the Northeast during the winter, before Christmas, we shoulda saw that one coming from a mile away. He called me earlier, saying that he won't be back until the day of the actual opening ceremony. So that means lucky me has to give you guys rides to the stadium. You should be getting your first battling schedules soon, so keep posted for that. Uh... I just noticed. Where is Serena?"

While Brock caught his breath, Ash said, "She's still asleep."

Brock resumed. "Ah... Anyways, I gotta pick my stuff up and get a dress and one of Erik's uniforms. Could someone help me? Oh and don't forget to tell Serena."

Drew and Ash both went upstairs to help Brock. The three of them somehow managed to haul all of Brock's medical equipment, duffel bags and suitcases as well as the dress and uniform and sword requested by Erik and Lorraine, down the stairs and into the rented SUV. After a quick goodbye, Brock was off.

Not long after, Serena emerged, wearing her typical outfit, minus the hat. Her arrival however was not noticed by the four young people sitting downstairs. But Serena noticed something. Something that made her heart stop. No. It made her heart beat faster, it made her furious. In her sleep induced intoxication, a wave of emotions hit her. Memories from her dream came back. She saw Ash and Dawn kissing. She seethed with rage, and with anger. Even though she knew it was against her better judgement, her half awake mind let loose a primordial rage. The amber haired trainer ran down the stairs, and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ASH!"

"HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE A SLUTTY F-G BIKINI MODEL OVER ME ASH! I LOVED YOU!" Serena couldn't take the sweet talking and the couplely things the two had been doing. Her jealousy now had full reign over her. "I BET DAWN HAS HOOKED UP WITH SO MANY GUYS, SHE'D NEED A NEW SET OF FINGERS TO COUNT. HUH DAWN, AM I RIGHT? YOU LITTLE CUMWHORE! F- YOU!" But the shouting had suddenly snapped her out of her trance. Latios, whom had come to find a can opener, and another mousepad, quietly turned away and fled, fully aware of the shitstorm or shittornado that was about to touch down. Drew and Ash both sat there, wide-mouthed and shocked. Dawn didn't quite know how to respond. Her eyes watered slightly, causing May to flinch, who hated seeing her friend like that. Ash recovered first, his breathing audible and very heavy.

"Serena, I... I admit. I did like you." His rage was barely containable. "But as of right now, my thoughts of you aren't very high, so it'd be very wise of you to just excuse us."

Serena felt terrible. She knew the damage had been done, and it was irreversible. She ran up the stairs, eyes tearing up quickly, not sure if she could live with herself. Dawn felt a little bit inside her had died, as she took the opnions of others very seriously. The soul crushing words of Serena were no exception. Ash who had stood up, now walked over to his girlfriend and offered her a hug.

"Babe, let's go outiside. Let's just walk a little okay?" He frabbed Dawn's hand and May and Drew backed off letting the bluette and Ash get up. Dawn's eyes were filled with tears at this point and it took every bit of her to stop herself from collapsing. Ash put his arm around her shoulder and led her out to the back, amongst the rose gardens.

"I don't know what happened to Serena... I mean she's normally very sweet, caring and overall just a good person... but..."

Dawn replied, with a shuddering breath, "I know... it's just those words hurt Ash. I love modeling and coordinating. I felt free when I modeled, I felt confident. I didn't do anything you know... perverted. I just felt like I was good at it. That doesn't make me a whore does it?"

Ash replied with a calming voice, "No Dawn. In my eyes and I'm sure in many other peoples' eyes, you're perfect."

** Uh... Sorry for lame chapter, I kinda rushed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks to those who did. Appreciate the positive feedback. I still am looking for people to lend me an OC for the upcoming PWT. Preferably just PM me with a name and one Pokémon (no legends pls). Anyways, I will slow the posting down a bit since I have ROTC stuff I need to prepare. Everything will be back to normal ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

I am Legend

**Sorry for last chapter, it was kinda crappy...**

-Chapter 8-

Ever since the group had their rather awkward confrontation, Ash and Dawn had mostly tried to avoid the others. Serena was largely inconsolable, despite the many attempts May and Drew, both of whom acted as mediators, made to comfort her or coax her out of her room. Even Pokémon grew worried, and Deoxys used its Psychic powers to teleport food into her room. Serena herself was mad at herself. Hell, she was pissed. She didn't know what possesed her do what she did, and she didn't know if Ash would ever forgive her. She would occasionally hear May or Drews' voices calling to her but she just wasn't in the mood to talk. On most days, she just sat in bed, feeling miserable. She would usually only leave the room at night, when the others were asleep, to train a little and to walk around and free her mind. For the next couple of days, the five trainers went about their business like that. Until the day before the opening ceremony.

Dawn and Ash had both been feeling kind of guilty. They weren't the kind of people who, no matter what others said, would intentionally hurt others.

"You know Ash," the bluette sighed, putting her arms around her boyfriend as he stood up from bed to get dressed, "I feel kinda bad for Serena. I mean I know she probably didn't mean harm, but she's taken this too harshly. Maybe we should talk to her."

"I agree with you, I mean after all she did for me in Kalos, I feel kinda bad too. But I'll only go if you forgive her. She is genuinely sweet, I dunno what happened..."

The bluette unwrapped her arms and sighed. "I do forgive her. I knew she was jealous, and I almost lost it a few times too when you guys give each other lovey dovey faces. Honestly, I get called a slut and words related, not to mention the more erm NSFW emails I get. Especially after a bikini shoot, or using a less-than-modest contest outfit. All part of the job I guess. I was only really shocked because of the malice she packed in those words. She is my friend Ash, those words hurt. But we've got to forgive and forget. Now c'mon let's go."

"But Dawn I haven't eaten yet." Ash complained.

They tip toed past May and Drew's' room, the occupants still asleep, and walked over to the room Serena was staying in. The door, which had a simple push button lock, was locked. Dawn knocked a few times, quietly asking Serena for permission to enter. After a few minutes, a soft voice mumbled, "Not in the mood Dawn, I'm sorry."

Dawn sighed. She quietly took out a bobby pin she had and unfolded it. Then taking one end, she stuck the metal object into the small hole in the doorknob and pushed. The lock gave way and Dawn quietly opened the door and walked in followed by Ash. The room smelled of shampoo and perfume, and was bright and sunny. A single, young trainer lay on a bed, pillow over her face. When she heard the footsteps in her room, she quickly looked around, stunned to see Ash and Dawn.

"If you're here to give me hell, I don't wanna hear it. I fucked up okay? Now please leave." Serena said, her eyes still puffy from a night spent crying. But much to her surprise, Dawn sat down on the bed, next to her and grabbed one of her hands. Serena was unsure of how to react, and sat up as well. Ash pulled up in a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"Look Serena," Dawn said. "I just wanted to... patch things up with you. I know how you must've felt, because I've felt the same and honestly, this whole thing was just stupid. We came here as friends to have fun, I don't think getting into a petty argument goes along those lines. I forgive you Serena, if you forgive us."

Serena looked up, unsure of what to say. "B.. But I said a lot of terrible things... and I was so jealous. Why would you forgive me?"

"Because we're friends Serena. Right Ash?"

"Right."

Serena's eyes began to water again, though this time out of relief. She pulled Dawn in for a hug. "I love you Dawn... Erm as a friend... Not like that."

Ash chuckled, "I wouldn't mind if you did though." Which earned him glares from both girls. "What? Two pretty girls and boom. Fantasy situation achieved." Dawn glared at him even more, though Serena blushed.

Dawn looked back at Serena. "Friends?"

"Friends." she agreed.

*Meanwhile, outside the room*

"Awh Drew, they made up."

"I feel so dirty dearest. That's the second time we've eavesdropped."

"Shh... As long as they don't find out. Now let's go eat I'm starving."


	9. Chapter 9

I am Legend

**Really short chapter last time, sorry about that. The battling begins soon. Also, sorry about long wait, our battalion admin staff (me and other staff) had a ton of paperwork we needed to file, freshman orienteering and I spent some time with my girlfriend so I haven't had a ton of time to type. **

-Chapter 9-

The time had come. Years of preparations, qualifying tournaments, paperwork, headaches, heartbreaks and triumphs had led to this. The five young trainers ate breakfast, with Erik's Pokémon in the dining room with expressions of determination plastered onto their faces. Todaywas the first day of the Pokémon World Tournament and the Three Flowers Grand Contest. While they were just a part of the larger Locinian national team, which included trainers such as Paul and coordinators like Zoey, many of their countrymen had placed their bets on the five young trainers and coordinators currently eating plates of sushi. When they finished, Deoxys procured a laptop, and opened it.

"_Alright guys. Just a rundown of the plan. Brock will be here to pick you all up at 3. That menas you will have an hour to prepare for the opening ceremonies. Tonight, there aren't any battles. However, all of you are booked tomorrow, with your battles beginning at 10. Your paperwork has already been reviewed and the confirmations should be in the Pokédex you registered with. Just check in, then you can hang around a bit. The opening ceremony should begin at into your national booths about an hour before then, listen to what the team captain says and get ready for the presentation of your flags._" Deoxys finished and put the laptop away. "_You guys should get ready and look your best. This is going to be watched, live by over four billion people. And believe me, they are watching you. Last year, they zoomed in on some poor bloke on the French team when he was picking his nose. Since you lot are pretty famous, expect extra attention. Also, try to dress nice for the reception dinner tonight. A lot of high profile people will be there. Just remember to wave and look pretty okay?_" Deoxys then put the laptop away and began collecting the plates and silverware. "_Now you guys get ready, we have to too. We've got to be there as well._"

The group spent close to an hour getting ready. All three girls fussed over the appearance of Ash, who despite the fact that he was going to one of the most formal events of the year, still chose to wear his classic outfit of a T-Shirt, Jeans, vest and a hat.

"You've got to be kidding Ash!" Dawn exclaimed. "Look at all of us, now look at you. This is the biggest event of the year and you still wear street clothes? Unbelievable."

"Oh c'mon Ash, you're wasting all those good looks. Get into something real." May teased.

"Here let me help." Drew jumped in, eager to make his former rival turned friend suffer.

"I'll do his makeup!" Serena piped in.

Ash knew that this was going to be very torturous but he didn't even try to resist. Resistance was futile.

Right around three, the doorbell rang. All five trainers, whom had been waiting in a small den next to the doorway rushed to check on the visitor. Sure enough, it was Brock. The six friends got into a black SUV waiting outside the driveway and within minutes, they were off. There was a lot of small talk on the otherwise uneventful ride there. Ash and his friends couldn't wait to see the stadium in person. The massive resort next to it was completely booked months before the actual event was to even take place. When they arrived, Brock dropped the off at the main gate. He left to run errands, leaving the five awestruck trainers at the gate. Two big men stood at the gate, in uniforms similar to the one Erik wore in his photos, only theynhad scarlet piping around the edges and patches on their arms. One had a glossy rifle with a bayonet that was so shiny, Ash and Pikachu could see their own reflections in it. The other had some paper work. He asked simply, "We request you state the number of people in your party, the reason you are here and that you consent to a quick search."

Ash shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Five, We are competitors for Locinis. We consent."

After a quick pat down, the two uniformed men opened the gate and allowed the friends in. There was a broad, main street that was lined with stalls and signs. All kinds of merchandise were being peddled to the masses, everything from Lavaridge cookies to custom engraved Pokéballs to fresh, hot pies. The place buzzed with activity and had a very festive feel. However, the presence of uniformed men like those at the gate was somewhat unnerving.

"Hey guys," Drew said. "Let's check in first, then drop our Pokémon off with the Pokécenter, then come back and enjoy ourselves. It isn't even four yet, we've got time." His friends all piped up in agreement and they rushed to the Pokécenter, not far from where they were.

After quickly checking in and dropping off all but Pikachu and Piplup to Nurse Joy, the gang decided to stroll around the vast area surrounding the stadium. They had gotten a map, showing that they were just in a small part of the vast Battle Complex. The massive main stadium, with seating for 250 thousand, sat at the middle. Five smaller stadiums surrounded it, each dividing the round piece of land the area sat on into wedges, each with a specific theme.

"Alright, so we're in Shopping Complex here in the South. I say we explore each wedge and then move around counter clockwise to explore the next. We have more than 2 hours." Ash suggested. The other four young trainers agreed.

After an exhausting adventure, the highlight of which was the Food Complex (for obvious rerasons), Ash and Co. stumbled back into the Pokémon Center, just in time to listen to the Locinis Team captain, who was none other than Tobias, speak. Amongst the many trainers, Ash could pick out a few familiar faces, including Paul, Barry, Ursula and unfortunately, Kenny.

"Alright guys, just a quick reminder. A color guard from our Army will be marching out the flag. We'll carry a larger version of our official league flag. I want our heads held high and proud okay? Locinians have held the Pokémon World Tournament's top spot for the last 20 years. Let's carry on with the proud tradition. Coordinators, you as well. We've finally managed to nag the cup back from the U.S. and let's keep it with us okay? Remember team effort. I'll be doing a roster rotation so everyone will get rotated around and get some fight time during the initial elimination rounds and if anyone is eliminated, they'll join the pep squad. I have faith in each of you. Coordinators, good luck in the appeals rounds. I have no control over who gets matched against who, so it's just shooting in the dark, but good luck anyways. Now let's unfold the flag and get ready."

The Locinian team was early to the assembly area. They managed to catch a glimpse of Lorraine, whom was dressed in a long, glittering dress and chatting with the likes of Wallace and Fantina, and the American national team getting ready. A four man color guard, comprised of young officers, all in distinct uniforms were making last minutet adjustments and preparing the Pokémon World Tournament's flag as well as their national flag. Erik, the only remaining, living World Champiom from the US, stood there talking to some of the team members as well as the Color Guard members. A few minutes passed, and some American soldiers, followed by a marching band in uniform walked in with a folded American flag. The World Tournament President followed them. It was time. All of the teams, whom had since joined, quieted down and adjusted their clothes. There were the clicking sounds of bayonets being fixed to rifles as the color guards of other nations prepared, while the competitors quietly spoke amongst their own groups. A countdown began, with live TV feed showing from the Main Stadium and Main Street, showing large crowds lining the streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of their country's team. Erik drew his sword, resting it on his shoulder while Lorraine took his arm. They both smiled at the Locinian team as their home team stepped out, onto the street admist a wild crowd.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME THE AMERICAN TEAM, AS THE HOST COUNTRY, THEY ALSO GET THE HONOR OF PRESENTING THE OFFICIAL WORLD TOURNAMENT'S FLAG. PLEASE WELCOME THE AMERICAN TEAM!" an announcer said, with a great deal of enthusiasim. The crowd went wild, throwing flowers and small US flags at the team. The cameras zoomed out, showing a four man colorguard, led by Erik and Lorraine, whom looked like a movie couple, and finally followed by a bunch of laughing, waving trainers.

"NOW MAKING THEIR WAY DOWN MAIN STREET, IS THE ALGERIAN NATIONAL TEAM..." The cameras continued to follow the many National teams as they made their way to the Main Stadium. Ash and Dawn were at the front of their team. As they prepared the flag, they held hands and began walking out, onto the street. The crowd, seeing the hotshot trainer and star coordinator, with their hands intertwined, went wild. After they got through the crowd and into the stadium, they took their positions on the the field. The other national teams all stood tall and proud, as a nearly hysterical crowd cheered them all on. There was a tremendous roar as all the past and present World Champions and Top Coordinator took to a main stage at the center of a field. In the 59 years since the beginning of the 21st century, there had only been five world champions, two of them from Locinis. They gave little speeches, wishing good luck to the competitors and things along those lines before the entire stadium changed into a massive stage and, heralded by a display of fireworks, the opening ceremonies officially began. Performances symbolizing the birth of America, the founding of the Pokémon league and myths regarding to the creation of Pokémon drew tremendous amounts of attention and approval from the crowd. The competitors had all retired to the first row of seats and now enjoyed the spectacle along with the people in the main stands.

"It's really quite something huh?" Ash asked Serena.

"Sure is." she replied with a smile.

The ceremony went on for two hours, ending with a stunning performance from the USMC band and the USC marching bands, which concluded the ceremony at exactly 9:30. Tobias pulled his team together, saying that there was going to be a big reception dinner at La Couronne, a beautiful Mitchellin Starred resturaunt in the Food Complex. The dinner was to begin at 10, giving everyone a little bit of time to wander around and meet their competition. "Collect some data." he said with a wink.

Ash and his friends decided to go straight to the resturaunt, as the weather was becoming colder and windier. After a few minutes of walking, the came across the huge marble columns in front of the eatery's gorgeous doors. The entire place was filled with tables and waiters walking around with silver serving trays, buzzing with activity. Only two people sat in the otherwise empty resturaunt.

"Hey Lorraine, Erik!" Dawn rushed forward to the table they sat at. The couple looked somewhat shocked, although they quickly smiled and beckoned her friends over.

"You guys can sit anywhere, why not sit with us. I can get a bigger table since we are the only ones here at the moment." Lorraine said.

"Sure! That'd be great!" Dawn replied.

"Erik dear, can you get us a bigger table?" turning to the man in uniform, sitting across from her.

"Then you should've said 'Erik will get us a bigger table'" he teased, before getting up.

"Whatever loserface." she teased back. "Anyways, how was the ceremony? The weather was a bit off, gotta love California."

"It was fantastic, the fireworks and seeing the other teams really was something." May said.

"Yeah, it was something else. I remember the first time I did it, we had 68 countries. There were 124 just out last night." The older coordinator replied.

Just then, a deep voice called back to them, "Guys, table over here!"

The six people all walked over to the spacious table and sat down with Erik, who was chatting with a waiter. It was also at this time that the first of the teams began to show up, with ten, twelve even twenty people sitting down at different tables, some of them breaking up to sit with the team members other nations. A lot of the competitors pointed over to where the 7 of them were sitting, some walking up to them and shyly asking for pictures or autographs of Lorraine and Erik. One had even brought a polaroid camera, asked to take a selfie with Erik and Lorraine, then asked them to sign it. Another had even challenged him to a battle after dinner. Erik laughed and replied that since they were doing nothing at the moment, they might as well go right now.

After they had left, Serena asked Lorraine, "He seems pretty famous, why did he decide to stop being a trainer?"

Lorraine sighed a little and answered. "Erik... he was never one to like attention. He also never really had much time. He was also a... summer warrior. Student during most if the year, only able to focus on Pokémon during summer time or breaks. Even that became undoable when he got into college and ROTC... But the attention was the big killer. He hated doing endorsments or things that required filming and photography. Since he had a perfect record as a trainer, compNies like Silph targeted him for endorsments but he hated that. Even though he remained the Champion after college, he was really a fulltime Marine at that point. There is also a more, hidden reason. See, he fought in The War. He was an Armor Officer, but did a good deal of fighting with infantry. Like many, he brought back with him erm... nightmares of the past, and battling, to him it was just... too much like war, so he just. Stopped. Erik's gotten back into it a little, but the war still echoes."

There was a long silence, which was interrupted when Erik appeared back, shaking his head in dissappointment. "Poor bastard won't make it through the first round. He doesn't think, just attacks. They just don't make them like the old breed."

Food came shortly thereafter, courses of appetizers, soups and entrées. The Current World Champion had made some speech about sportsmanship and battling spirit but everyone was caught up in the food. To say it was amazing would've been an insult.

After a filling meal, Ash and his friends talked to Tobias, while Erik and Lorraine sat behind, observing the American team getting a pep talk. When they finished, Ash and co. walked back over and asked, "Who's taking us back?"

"We will." Lorraine replied. "I'm afraid you won't see much of Brock until the finals."

It had now become very late. Ash and his friends had arrived back at Erik's house. Their hosts retired for the night, leaving the friends to themselves once again. May, Drew and Serena also decided to follow suit. Dawn and Ash were, once again, all alone.

"You know Ash," Dawn said as the two of them slowly headed up the stairs. "I'm feeling great. I'm reeeeeally confident about tomorrow. What about you?"

Ash sighed. "I dunno. The battle tomorrow is going to be super important. It'll determine my future in this tournament. To be honest, I'm super nervous."

Dawn looked at him seductively. "Mmmm..." She licked her lips, "Why don't I rub some confidence onto you then." she purred as the two of them walked into their room, locking the door behind them.

And that was pretty much Ash's most amazing night. Ever.

**Sorry for a lot of background. I was going to start the battling, but I realized I hadn't updated in 4 days. Guess I lost track of time with ROTC and doing random stuff with the bae. Hahaha okay I won't use bae ever again. Wait I just did. Fuuuuuuu**


	10. Quick Note

**Hey, a quick note out to my readers. I haven't really had much time to update in the last week or so. I'm really close to finishing the next chapter however, so just bear with me. This is just a quick heads-up.** **Thanks for the reviews. I will try to have next chapter up by the end of Friday.**


	11. Chapter 10

I am Legend

**Yay battling**

-Chapter 10-

The young, new day was still in its predawn hours as a young, raven haired trainer began to stir. He had tried to get some sleep, but the anxiety of the battle to come was too great. It woke him from his slumber and soon, he was wide awake, though he still lay in bed.

"Hnnngh..." Ash heaved a little, feeling a weight on his chest. He looked around, and saw that Dawn was on top of him. He could feel her stirring on top of him and he blushed as she moaned his name. He decided to have a bit of fun, and quietly replied, "Yes Dawn?"

The sleeping bluette smiled and nestled closer into his chest and mumbled, "I love you" which was followed by a small giggle. Ash smiled a little. He knew that Dawn didn't laugh in her sleep so he put his hands around her waist and mercilessly tickled her. Dawn could not help but start laughing uncontrollably, while she begged Ash to stop. He consented, and pulled her in for a deep, long kiss.

"mmmmmmph..." Dawn was the first to pull away. "Okay mister, now that we're both wide awake, lemme put some clothes on" she said as she glanced down at her skimpy lingeire. "And you should too Ash, although wearing a shirt is optional." She teased as her hand ran down Ash's abs and made the trainer shiver slightly.

"Whatever." Ash replied, getting up and walking over to the light switch. He flipped the switch and the ceiling lights suddenly came alive, waking up the trainer's Pikachu, whom had been happily asleep. "Piiiikaaa..." it complained.

After the two of them got dressed, they sat in their room. There was a small mini fridge and a microwave in the room and Ash, who was feeling lazy and did not want to make breakfast, looked inside the fridge to see if there was any food. Sure enough, there were some basic foodstuffs. Juice, milk and some cold deli meats sat in the small cold box. Ash took the drinks and meat out and brought them to the table in the room. He quietly went downstairs to get some plates, bowls, cereal and bread. "Well, I guess we're gunna have cereal and sandwiches for breakfast." the trainer thought to himself.

Ash and Dawn enjoyed a light breakfast together, with Dawn occasionally giggling as her boyfriend wolfed down salami sandwiches and bowls of Fruit Loops, but other than that, the two of them made little sound. Pikachu and Piplup both breathed quietly as they slept on, both of them in the middle of blissful dreams.

After finishing their meals, Dawn made some food for their Pokémon, while Ash went into the room's bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. It was only early morning, so early that the sun only shone a few feeble rays over the horizon.

"Hey Dawn," the male trainer said, while wiping his face off with a towel, "Wanna come outside with me and train a bit? I have my first battle today and I just wanna be prepared."

The coordinator replied, "Sure, just let me finish making some food for the Pokémon and we can go."

Ash watched as Dawn quietly hummed to herself while making sandwiches. She was hardly the same coordinator that he met so many years ago. While she was still determined, she no longer took losing as hard as she used to and had clearly matured a lot. It seemed that a lot had changed while he was in Kanto, crushing challengers on the Indigo Plateau. He had always felt warm and fuzzy when it came to Dawn, but now it seemed that there was a raging fire inside him, burning for Dawn.

A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his trance. "So mister, tired already? C'mon let's go!" Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him up, waking Pikachu and Piplup in the process. "C'mon Ash, let's go!" She let go of him and skipped outside and down the stairs. Ash grabbing all of their Pokéballs, couldn't help but smile and along with the Penguin and Mouse Pokémon, followed her.

The air outside was wonderfully cool and crisp, the sun slowly rising from the between the mountains. The vast desert looked like a single sheet of golden parchment paper and the sky was painted with vibrant hues of orange as the sun shone its life-giving rays upon the Earth.

Ash walked up to Dawn, who was already waiting for him on the battling field's sideline. "It's beautiful huh?" the coordinator said quietly.

"It sure is. But I gotta practice a little. Don't wanna mess up on the first day. Wanna help? I promise I won't hurt your Pokémon that much this time."

"You better not mister."

Both trainers were able to hone their skills, Dawn showing off her new contest combinations while Ash's Pokémon launched powerful attack after powerful attack. By the time they had finished, the sun was clear over the horizon and the two lovers as well as their Pokémon were exhausted.

"Well, I guess we should head inside now. I need to let my Pokémon rest since we have a battle at ten and you have appeals." Ash said while wiping the droplets of sweat off his forehead.

Inside the house, everyone seemed to be up and about. Serena, May and Drew were all getting their Pokémon fed and healed, while Erik's Pokémon ran about, helping with chores around the house. Lorraine walked up to Ash and asked if he and Dawn had eaten, to which he replied yes, but their Pokémon hadn't. Lorraine quickly beckoned Ash to the large kitchen and told him to let his Pokémon out and have them eat. Erik, walked into the living room where all of the friends had gathered with a large box containing potions and over medicinal items.

"Everyone grab some and heal your Pokémon. That way, you won't have to wait a millenia in line at the Pokémon center. Make sure you look good, because those cameras love focusing on the trainers, not the battle, which I think is rather idiotic. I've got to get changed. Can't go there and speak wearing camo and PT gear." the former Marine said. He left the box there and walked back to his room to get changed. Everyone quickly gathered some potions and began giving them to their Pokémon. The atmosphere of the room became one of grim determination. All of the young competitors knew that today's battle or today's impression at the appeals round would decide who goes on and who is out. Lorraine knew this equally well, herself having been in the same situation when she entered her first Flowers Contest.

'You'll all do well' the veteran coordinator thought.

With everyone changed and ready, the group headed off to the stadium. Traffic was surprisingly cooperative and in no time, the five young competitors were checked in and given their schedules. Ash had the first battle in the main stadium of the entire tournament. It would be a one versus one timed elimination. First person to K.O. the opponent's Pokémon within ten minutes would win. His opponent would be a hot shot trainer, whose face seemed awfully familiar. Serena had a battle at two thirty, the same time that the contest appeals round would begin.

Since they were all around an hour early, the trainers decided to go to the computer lab in the Poké Center to access the trainer database. The coordinators stayed in the lobby, mingling with the crowd.

Ash's opponent was the same trainer who had challenged Erik to a battle at the reception dinner. Erik had come back thoroughly disappointed with the quality of trainer he was, even calling him a 'Poor Bastard'. The raven haired trainer wanted to delve a little deeper. He saw that the trainer was Polish. The central theme to his team seemed to be focused on all out offense.

'That's rather unbalanced… it seems as though all his Pokémon are glass cannons...Rampardos, Flareon, Ursaring...' Ash thought. A bit of further reading confirmed this, with an interview stating that the trainer's main plan is to 'knock the enemy out in a few swift blows.'

He couldn't decide what to use, so he just got off the computer to think it through. Ash decided to get the opinions of his friends so he approached them. They had all gone outside, Serena leaving the computer lab long before Ash did. "Hey guys," the trainer proclaimed. "I'm in a bit of a pickle here. Could you uh… help me decide what Pokémon to use?" He released his party. A Charizard, Lugia, Garchomp, Metagross and Feraligatr all appeared. His trusty Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and joined his friends. People walking past gawked at the formidable display of Pokémon and a few other competitors began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Uh Ash… it's not a very smart thing to do, unveil your entire team before a battle." Serena said.

"Very true, I agree with Serena. But since you've done it, we might as well lend you a hand." May piped. "What kind of Pokémon does your opponent use?"

Ash scratched his head, "Well see, it's not really a certain type per se, rather a theme if you will. He uses big hitter like Rampardos."

"Well if he uses big hitters, you could go for one of your Pokémon that hits harder and hope to land bigger hits faster than he can, or you can get a big bulky wall like Metagross and try to wear him down while landing big hits." Serena suggested.

"That's a really good idea Serena," Ash commented. "But since I don't really know how hard he hits… I think plan number two is safer. Metagross should wear him down. Although it's a shame we can't use Mega Stones. So I guess that's that. Metagross, I choose you!" the raven-haired trainer returned his Pokémon and Pikachu returned onto Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry buddy," Ash assured the mouse. "You'll get your turn soon enough. But now, we have to register our Pokémon and get ready. It's almost time."

The main stadium was packed full with people. Ash was alone in a holding area, a large, metal double door being the only thing separating him and glory. It was do or die now. CCTV broadcast live from the stadium as Erik spoke a bit, wishing both trainers the best of luck before allowing an announcer introduce the trainers. The massive doors began to give way as deafening roars from the crowd and blinding light temporary disorientated the trainer. Ash slowly made his way to his box on the stadium as his opponent did the same. Looking around, he saw familiar faces sitting in the first row, all cheering him on. There were four massive scoreboards on each side of the stadium, all beginning to come to life. As the announcer spoke, subtitles in many languages appeared on the scoreboards.

"The competitors are Ash Ketchum, from the Locinian National team and Aleksy Badura, from Poland. It has been determined that Ash will have the first move. The battle field type is grass. Best of luck to you both and may the best trainer win!" and with that the announcer stepped back and the scoreboards changed to show the faces of the trainers. Next to each were a single Pokéball, representing the only Pokémon that the trainer would be allowed to use. Underneath, a timer appeared with ten minutes on the clock.

"Metagross! I choose you!" the Iron Leg Pokémon popped out of its Pokéball and shook the ground as it landed. "META" the dual Psychic and Steel type looked as determined as its trainer. Ash knew that since he couldn't understand Polish, he and Metagross would have to rely on their knowledge of what moves look like and would have to read their opponent's movements. It wasn't going to be easy.

An Ursaring appeared from his opponent's Pokéball. An official League referee took up positions and said in both English and Polish, "Ready?" to which he received two nods. "Then Ash may have first move. Begin."

"Metagross let's start off with an **Iron Defense** to weather the storm!" Ash commanded. The massive steel Pokémon began to glow as its defenses rose. Within seconds, the Ursaring received a command as well and barreled towards Metagross, clearly throwing all caution into the wind. It slammed into Metagross, which was too slow to get out of the way and landed what appeared to be a massive **Hammer Arm**. A massive plume of dust was kicked up and the crowd cheered, thinking that such a hit would have done massive damage, but after it had cleared, the only thing that Ursaring seemed to have done was lower its speed. What would've been a devastating attack was absorbed by Metagross's high defense and shrugged off. "Look at that folks," the announcer proclaimed. "A massive hit like would've been devastating to any Pokémon but Metagross's high defense really did not let it down there!"

"Alright Metagross, since it's slowed down, let's bite back! Use **Brick Break**!" Metagross's two front legs began to glow and it swung with tremendous force at Ursaring. While the giant bear was able to dodge the first arm, the second found its target and smashed Ursaring right into the ground.

"What a hit!" the announcer's voice was once again, on air. "A super effective blow from a powerful Pokémon. I'd call it a miracle if Ursaring could get back on its feet after that!"

"Alright Metagross, it looks like we haven't done enough damage to it! Let's hit it again!" Ash exclaimed. His opponent was shouting something at his Hibernator Pokémon, probably urging it to get up. "Metagross, use **Meteor Mash**!" Just as the Ursaring came too, it was knocked right back down with a powerful blow. This time, it wouldn't be getting back up.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! We have a winner! Ash Ketchum from Kanto in Locinis! In just one minute, forty three seconds! The third fastest elimination round win in league history! Congratulations, Mr. Ketchum!" the announcer's voice boomed over the loudspeakers.

The crowd roared in approval as the Locinian flag was waved wildly by the cheering fans. Ash glanced over at his opponent, who just returned his Pokémon and turned the other way. The victorious trainer chose to ignore him and looked towards Dawn, who looked absolutely elated about his victory. The win filled Ash with confidence, and it felt so very good. Feels good to be a winner.

***Says will update by Friday* *Forgets to save* *Has to rewrite 70% of chapter***

**All excuses aside, this is seriously overdue… whoops… **


End file.
